La tentación de la sangre
by Lunitakita
Summary: Un Malfoy siempre tiene lo que quiere; y ahora la quería a ella.


**Summary: **La ambición puede ser poderosa, y para conseguir nuestros objetivos, muchas veces debemos sacrificar mucho más de lo que podemos dar.

**La tentación de la sangre**

Estaba harto, cansado de tener que aguantar cartas donde su padre se explayaba para decirle lo orgulloso que tenía que sentirse por servir al _mayor mago oscuro de la historia._ ¿Orgulloso por qué? ¿Por tener que jugarse la vida cada vez que tenga que hacerse alguna misión? ¿Orgulloso de que puedan pisotearlo? ¿Por ser un simple sirviente? No. Él no había nacido para eso. Al nacer, algo que le inculcaron desde la cuna, era que tenía el mundo a sus pies, qué podía llegar a tener todo lo que se propusiera. Ahora algo había cambiado. Ya no era él el que tenía el mundo a los pies sino que era, Draco Malfoy, el que debía postrarse a los pies de un simple mestizo. ¡Él, que era un sangrelimpia! ¡Un Malfoy!

Estaba demasiado alterado para irse a dormir a la sala común y demasiado furioso para desquitarse con alguna chica en la cama, las destrozaría. Su plan constaba de un solo factor: No parar de caminar. Un pasillo, otro pasillo y otro más. Daba igual cuanto llevase caminando o cuantos pasillos atravesara porque ese sentimiento de rabia no desaparecía. Y fue en aquel momento cuando la vio. Su pelo estaba enmarañado y llevaba una falda demasiado larga. No podía ver a la chica ya que estaba tapada por una larga cola de libros con los que a penas podía ver el camino. Aprovechando que la chica no podía verle decidió desquitarse con ella, ¿qué mejor que una pelea con la rata de biblioteca para mejorar su día? Con poca discreción caminó hasta ella provocando que chocaran. En consecuencia, los libros de la castaña cayeron al suelo.

- Perdón, no veía por donde iba – se disculpo la leona agachándose a recoger los libros caídos sin reparar en los ojos grises de la serpiente.

- ¡Sabía que un día ibas a estar a mis pies, Granger! – Exclamó con una sonrisa divertida – Aunque siendo sincero no sabía que iba ser tan pronto...

Hermione subió la mirada y clavó sus ojos en los de él que la miraban con sorna.

- Ahora tendré que volver a ducharme...

- Eso debería decirlo yo, sangresucia.

Odiaba que la llamaran así. Bueno, odiaba que la llamaran por otros apelativos que no fueran su nombre. Esa mañana se había levantado algo extraña y de mal humor, por ello había decidido esconderse entre libros adelantando tarea como siempre hacía en esos días, sin querer ver a nadie y mucho menos a ninguna serpiente. ¡Qué suerte la suya! Siempre dándole motivos para no haber salido de la cama en todo el domingo. Cuando miró a los ojos del rubio pudo ver que tenía ganas de hacerla rabiar, de enfurecerla, pero no tenía ganas ni de mirarle una segunda vez. Rápidamente recogió los libros que segundos antes habían caído de sus manos y siguió su camino hacía la soledad de la biblioteca.

- ¡Granger, no hemos acabado de hablar! – gritó el rubio algo contraído por la indiferencia.

- ¡Vuelve a la oscuridad de las mazmorras y púdrete! – respondió ella sin ni siquiera volver la vista atrás.

Ahora estaba más enfadado, mucho más. ¿Cómo se atrevía a no cumplir su labor? ¿Quién se creía que era esa inmunda para dejarle allí con la palabra en la boca? Metió las manos en el bolsillo con la intención de volver a su plan original, cuando la notó. La nota seguía ahí. En ese momento Draco Malfoy odió a todo y a todos lo de su alrededor. Odió sobre todas las cosas a su padre, el cual una vez fue su héroe, su icono a seguir, pero en el fondo de todo deseó hacerle daño. Su mente pensó en cientos de posibles opciones pero ninguna era lo suficiente para lograr enfurecer a Lucius Malfoy.

- ¡Sangresucia! – insultó un chico de su casa a una muchacha mientras esta se iba llorando por el pasillo.

¡Ahí estaba la respuesta! ¿Qué más dolor que saber que su hijo, un sangre limpia, se había acostado con una inmunda? ¿Y si, para lograr parar de una vez el corazón de su _querido_ padre, esta inmunda fuera la santurrona amiga del estúpido niño que vivió? Tenía una mente privilegiada, sonrió. Sus pies dieron media vuelta siguiendo los pasos de la leona con seguridad. ¡Por fin su día empezaba a mejorar!

La Gryffindor al entrar a la biblioteca comprobó que estaba completamente vacía, algo positivo al fin. Se sentó en la mesa del fondo, oculta. Tenía que admitir que le encantaban esos pequeños momentos de soledad donde podía concentrarse totalmente sin miedo a que nadie interrumpiera sus... Había hablado muy pronto, demasiado.

- Sabía que me estabas echando de menos – murmuró acercándose por detrás a la muchacha mordiendo su lóbulo con sensualidad.

Como acto reflejo Hermione se apartó dando media vuelta y enfrentándose a la serpiente mientras que se tapaba la oreja enrojecida.

- No vuelvas a tocarme, si lo haces... – amenazó.

- ¿Me morderás? Porque eso me encantaría – interrumpió el rubio.

- Gritaré.

- Nadie te escuchará – rió con malicia – El cincuenta por ciento de los alumnos están fuera disfrutando del día y el otro cincuenta por ciento duerme como marmotas.

- Gritaré muy fuerte – volvió a decir Hermione, ahora algo asustada.

- Eres una aburrida, demasiado santurrona para mi gusto.

- No trato de gustarte – apuntó.

- ¡Ni a mí ni a nadie!

Vale, ahora iba a matarle. ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarla santurrona? Deseaba sacar su varita y administrarle un buen _Avada Kedavra_. Sería divertido ver las caras de los profesores al saber que había matado a Draco Malfoy con nada más y nada menos que magia oscura. Hermione Granger la mejor alumna de su generación ¡una asesina!

- Venga leoncita muérdeme.

La chica le miró frunciendo el ceño y continúo su camino a la mesa que había escogido segundos antes de que la serpiente interrumpiera. Puso los libros en dos pilas y ella se sentó entre ellas con un libro entre sus manos preparada para empezar su día de estudio. Por el contrario el chico de ojos grises tenía otro plan en mente. Uno más divertido para aquella tarde. Sólo tenía que lograr la atención de la castaña. Se sentó delante de ella sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos. La inspeccionó estudiando cada uno de sus rasgos faciales durante unos minutos. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto guapa? Había dicho, ¿guapa? Necesitaba dormir. La falta de sueño lo estaba volviendo loco aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, iba a acostarse con ella así que mejor pensar que era _guapa._

- ¿Qué sabes sobre sexo?

- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó la chica sorprendida - ¿Qué?

- ¿Ahora eres sorda? – Preguntó con sorna – Sexo.

La chica dejo caer el libro que tenía sobre la mesa y fijo su mirada en los grises de él. ¿A qué estaba jugando esta mañana Draco Malfoy? ¿Sexo? ¿Qué quería decir con qué sabía sobre sexo? Lo mejor era ignorarlo y seguir con su trabajo antes de que la conversación, si podía llamarse así, tomará un rumbo demasiado extraño y para ser sincera no tenía ganas ni de escucharle. Volvió a tomar el libro y deshizo el contacto visual obligándose a continuar leyendo.

Draco suspiró y sonrió. Iba a ser difícil hacer que la leona bajara las defensas.

- No sabes nada – canturreó – La gran sabelotodo no sabe contestar a una pregunta, para algo que hacías bien...

- Sé lo necesario.

- Sorpréndeme.

- Se trata del contacto físico entre personas fundamentalmente con el objeto de dar y/o recibir placer sexual, o con fines reproductivos – recitó la Gryffindor.

- Demasiada teoría y poca práctica.

Hermione suspiró y cerró los ojos, tranquilizándose. Contó hasta diez antes de volver abrirse y volver a la lectura de _especies mágicas_ que estaba intentando leer desde el principio en vano. Llevaba más de cinco minutos en la misma página y no llevaba ni la mitad leída. Estaba demasiado descolocada por la actitud de Malfoy hacia ella y su mirada no ayudaba, en ningún momento la había apartado de ella.

- ¿Quieres que te enseñe el mundo de sexo? – preguntó la serpiente.

- No, no quiero que me enseñes nada.

- ¿Por qué no Granger? – Murmuró - Puede ser que hasta nos divirtamos los dos...

- Antes me estudiaría el Kamasutra de principio a fin y lo practicaría con Cormac.

- ¿Kama qué?

- Déjame en paz, Malfoy.

- No me digas que la leona está asustada – rió.

- ¿Asustada de qué? ¿De ti? ¡Ni en tus sueños! – Dijo no pudiendo evitar apartar la vista de su libro – El problema es que no me gustas, no me atraes y eso en el ámbito sexual supone un problema. Seguro que lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Las risas del slytherin no se hicieron esperar.

- Eso es imposible, soy un icono sexual. Soy _El icono_ – remarcó.

- Aunque no te lo creas no eres el ídolosexual de todo el colegio.

- Es verdad Granger – aceptó él – Mi _sex appeal_ sobrepasa las fronteras de este estúpido colegio...

- Eres demasiado humilde – comentó con sarcasmo la castaña.

- Humilde es mi segundo nombre.

Hermione le dedicó una mirada furibunda y dejo caer el libro, como acto de rendición. ¿Quería hablar? Pues hablarían.

- Admite que te parezco atractivo – dijo pasándose una mano por el pelo.

- Tienes razón, Malfoy – sonrió ella - ¿Sabes lo que me parece atractivo de tu persona? El espacio que dejas cuando te vas.

- ¿Según tú, yo no causo ningún tipo de efecto en tu persona?

- Ninguno – negó con rotundidad.

- De acuerdo, voy a dedicarte mi acción de beneficencia del año – anunció con orgullo.

- No, gracias.

- No sabía que fueras tan cobarde, ahora veo que el sombrero seleccionador cometió un error enviándote a Gryffindor, seguro que tenías que haber ido a Ravenclaw o aun mejor Hufflepuff.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Hacerte un favor – dijo con una media sonrisa – Deberías estar agradecida de que te dedique mi tiempo, muchas matarían por estar en tu lugar.

- ¿Qué favor? – preguntó ignorando el último comentario.

- Darte una clase de sexo.

- No quiero acostarme contigo – dijo mirándolo fijamente - ¿Y tú supuestamente que ganas con esto?

- Cuando digas basta pararé – prometió sabiendo que esa palabra nunca llegaría a decirla – Únicamente pretendo demostrarte porqué soy el hombre más deseado de esta institución. Tu misma dirás lo bueno que soy.

¿Por qué su cabeza pensaba en la opción de aceptar la posibilidad de cualquier contacto íntimo con el enemigo? Una parte de ella le decía rotundamente que no lo hiciera, que no aceptará mientras la otra parte moría de curiosidad. Había leído muchos libros de novela rosa por culpa de Ginny y la teoría estaba aprendida, ¿pero que se sentía al ser objeto de deseo? Quería demostrar al mundo que era mujer y que ella podía ser todo lo sensual que las demás. Por ello se armó de valor y una palabra marcó su destino:

- Acepto – proclamó – pero cumple tu palabra si vale algo Malfoy. Cuando diga basta, paras.

No iba a perder la virginidad con Draco Malfoy, ante todo tenía dignidad. O eso creía.

- Claro, como tú desees Hermione – era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre, sin apelativos a su sangre.

El rubio se levantó y dio la vuelta a la mesa para encontrarse más cerca de la castaña. Se miraron a los ojos sin prejuicios por primera vez en sus vidas. Él ya no pensaba en su venganza contra su padre ni en el papel que tendría que hacer en la guerra. Ella por otro lado estaba algo temerosa cuando observó al rubio levantarse para estar más cerca; la curiosidad iba a matar al gato y por su mala suerte, ese gato era ella. Los dos se miraron unos instantes absortos en sus pensamientos inconscientes de lo que conllevaba sobrepasar los limites que la sociedad había trazado con tanto ímpetu.

- Dame la mano – ordenó él alargando la suya. Hermione obedeció sin despegar su mirada de la de él - ¿Qué sientes?

- ¿Que qué siento?

- No me hagas repetirlo.

En ese momento ella despegó la mirada de la de él para observar con detenimiento sus manos entrelazadas. ¿Qué sentía? Calidez. Entonces el rubio empezó a acariciar su mano en círculos erizando su piel.

- Nada – mintió.

Él volvió a sonreír.

- Eso se puede arreglar.

Draco miró hacia un lado y a otro. No había nadie en la estancia, ni siquiera la profesora Prince estaba. Seguramente esta última debía estar haciendo algún tipo de recado. Tenía que ser rápido y no fallar. Aunque claro era un Malfoy y los Malfoy jamás fallaban.

- Ven – ordenó estirando de su mano, guiándola hasta el fondo del aula fuera de la vista de los cuadros de Termeritus Shanks y de Valeria Myriadd – Aquí irá bien.

- ¿Por qué tan lejos?

- Porque no querrás que te escuchen, ¿verdad?

Ella se sonrojó y se maldijo por haber aceptado hacer algo que una vez pensó que haría con la persona que amara. Estaba segura que no llegarían hasta el final porque ella diría basta en el momento crucial y lo dejaría allí con el subidón demostrándole que ella con sólo teoría era capaz de lograr lo impensable.

- ¿Y ahora que hago? – preguntó la Gryffindor impaciente logrando sonsacarle una sonrisa torcida al rubio.

- Ahora voy a taparte los ojos con mi corbata.

- ¿Cómo? ¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra!

- Soy el profesor, Granger. Hazme caso por primera vez en tu vida, no te arrepentirás – aseguró.

- Con una condición.

- Qué raro – bromeó – Estamos rompiendo el momento con tu manía de controlarlo todo.

- Nada de besos – dijo ignorando al chico – En la boca.

Esto cada vez se ponía más divertido, pensó el rubio.

- De acuerdo – aceptó – Nada de besos, tú te lo pierdes.

Draco rompió el contacto de sus manos que aun seguían entrelazadas para quitarse la corbata y dársela a la castaña.

- Tápate los ojos – ordenó – Quiero que lo sientas y me obedezcas en todo momento. Si en algún momento no lo haces esto se acaba.

- No me gusta que me den órdenes, nunca me ha gustado.

- Estas son mis normas y deberás acatarlas – dijo seriamente - exactamente igual que yo he aceptado las tuyas; a pesar de que seguramente te acabarás arrepintiendo de haberlas puesto.

La chica cogió la corbata de malas formas y se dispuso a taparse los ojos. Cuando terminó notó como Draco le hacía caminar un poco más hacia la derecha, seguramente para quedar entre las dos estanterías, dedujo. Noto como el chico le acariciaba el cuello y no pudo reprimir un suspiro logrando sonsacar una sonrisa más a la serpiente.

- Ahora – anunció cogiéndole las manos y apoyándolas por encima de su cabeza a cada lado - No puedes bajar las manos. Debes mantenerlas en todo momento ahí arriba.

Sin esperar respuesta, el rubio volvió a acariciar el cuello de la chica con suavidad erizándole la piel. Al momento sus labios se posaron en el mismo sitio rozándolo para luego atacarlo, mordiéndolo. Hermione no pudo evitar y dejó salir un gemido corto y casi insonoro que no paso desapercibido para su amante. El Slytherin no pudo evitarlo y succionó la piel queriendo dejar huella en aquel blanco cuello que cada vez lo volvía más loco deseando seguir escuchando los suspiros de la rubia. Por otro lado la leona estaba envuelta en una sensación extraña que pedía más. Ahora con los ojos tapados era como si los sensores de su cuerpo hubieran despertado y le estuvieran avisando de lo peligroso y tentador que era.

- ¿Te ha gustado?

- Otra vez.

- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó orgulloso.

- Otra vez.

- A sus órdenes, mi leona.

Y volvió a repetir el mismo circuito anterior volviendo a sonsacarle más suspiros. Lo hizo un par de veces trazando un camino de besos y pequeños mordiscos succionadores hasta llegar al principio de su camisa que estaba total y perfectamente atada. Empezó a desabrochar su camisa, inquietándola.

- Malfoy...

- Relájate – murmuró cerca de su oreja, mordiendo su lóbulo – Déjate llevar.

Para la serpiente cada botón que desabrochaba era un centímetro más de piel para devorar por completo. Se iba a comer a una leona para desayunar y haría que ella lo disfrutará tanto para que no pudiese sacarse de la cabeza ese momento. Ese instante donde aceptó ser una más que caía en sus redes. Cuando terminó de desabrochar la camisa observó una piel blanca como la porcelana, limpia de impurezas; un vientre plano y unos pechos pequeños pero perfectos en sus manos. Le recordaban a manzanas. Y el adoraba comerlas.

- ¿Malfoy? ¿Sigues ahí? – preguntó con voz entrecortada, desconcertando al rubio que había quedado anonadado por la imagen.

Draco no dijo nada y demostrándole que seguía ahí decidió pasar una de sus manos por detrás de la leona apretando sus glúteos con suavidad mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba su mejilla, observando sus labios, dejando escapar más y más suspiros. La mano que tenía en la mejilla bajo a sus pechos acariciándolos, apretándolos. Si en ese momento Hermione Granger hubiera podido ver, hubiera visto los ojos de un depredador y hubiera acabo huyendo por miedo a ser devorada. Ahora la palabra _basta_ no existía para él. Dejo de apretar el glúteo de la chica para desabrochar el sujetador negro de encaje que llevaba puesto. Al sacarlo dejo al descubierto unos pechos pequeños y redondeos adornados por una pezones color caramelo.

Ese fue el instante donde Draco Malfoy perdió la cordura.

La cogió e hizo que las piernas de Hermione lo rodearan apretándola contra él. Estaba excitado, muy excitado, demasiado. Podía llegar a decir que jamás había tenido tantas ganas de una chica. Por otro lado, la leona, gimió al notar la presión de algo duro, potente en su parte más íntima. Y volvió a gemir cuando noto la boca de la serpiente jugando con un pezón mientras que una de sus manos estaba acariciando su monte de venus. Una oleada de placer recorrió el cuerpo de la castaña como si se tratará de una corriente eléctrica. Podía notar su cara ardiendo, su respiración entrecortada y la lengua de él recorriendo su cuerpo pero lo que más la excitaba era notar la excitación de él cada vez más grande.

El Slytherin levantó la cabeza para mirarla, para admirarla. La notaba húmeda y sabía que quería más. No tardo mucho en introducir sus dedos en la intimidad de ella. Notó como su cuerpo se tensaba, jadeando.

- ¿Quieres que pare?

- Si paras te mato.

Sonrió, y volvió a sacar los dedos para volverlos a introducir sin dejar de acariciar el clítoris de la chica. Estaba húmeda, muy húmeda. Por él. Se deshizo del cinturón y bajo sus pantalones apretándose más a ella, provocando otro gemido más. Podía entrar en ella y quería, pero quería jugar un poco más. Quería recorrer todo el cuerpo de la leona antes que nadie; quería descubrirlo todo. La quería toda para él. La necesitaba. Su boca quiso atacar a la de ella pero una promesa era una promesa, tendría que suplicarle. Volvió atacar a su cuello, sus pechos, recorrió cada centímetro que fue capaz, marcándola. Y lo notó, estaba listo.

- Coge aire.

La chica obedeció y cogió una bocanada de aire amarrándose más fuerte a las estanterías; Aprovechando el momento Draco entró en ella. Estaba loco por hacerle sentir el placer más placentero que jamás iba a experimentar; quería que viese las estrellas, que le deseará tanto como él la estaba deseando en ese preciso momento. Al entrar por completo cerró los ojos e intentó tranquilizarse.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó acariciándole la mejilla sin salir en ningún momento de ella.

- Estoy bien – murmuró con voz casi inaudible – Estoy bien, de verdad.

Salió de ella para volver entrar, esta vez con movimientos rápidos, seguros y fuertes. Hermione lo sentía todo, era como una sensación de querer más, un dolor que le daba el placer más grande que jamás había experimentado en la historia. Jadeaba y gemía sin parar, queriendo más. Él estaba fuera de sí demasiado absortó en todas las sensaciones que le envolvían. Entonces su cuerpo se tensó y con un roncó gemido se rindió dentro de ella, dándole más de si mismo de lo que estaba dispuesto admitir. Hermione se soltó agotada cogiendose al cuello del chico mientras que la corbata que había en sus ojos se resbaló, cayendo al suelo. Sus ojos se encontraron quedándose en silencio, observándose. Quizás fuera el momento, quizás estaba simplemente confundida por las emociones que la recorrían, pero no pudo evitar mirar los labios finos del que era su enemigo. No pudo evitar desearlos. Draco subió su mano a la mejilla de ella acariciándola, y ya no pudo aguantar más. La leona se lanzó con ímpetu a los labios de él. Primero fue un simple contacto, un simple roce. El chico le mordió el labio y entro en ella, recorriéndola. La Gryffindor gimió apretándose más a él, eliminando el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos.

En ese momento unos pasos se escucharon, acercándose. Los dos nerviosos recogieron sus pertenencias, arreglándose lo más rápido posible. La bibliotecaria no tardo en llegar a donde estaban. Los miro de manera desaprobatoria y les hizo señal de silencio. Ellos asintieron mirando como la mujer se iba a su escritorio. Suspiraron aliviados y se sonrieron para luego carraspear y mirar hacia otro lado.

- Nos vemos el próximo domingo.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿No pensarás que las clases habían terminado? – preguntó caminando hacía la salida – Acabamos de empezar.

Al decir eso se dirigió a la salida. Y por primera vez entendió el porqué de dar tanta importancia a la sangre; era una adicción. Al haberla probado solo querías más y más hasta el punto de perder la cabeza. Tenía que preparar una clase mucho más divertida para la siguiente sesión. Si su padre supiera lo que estaba haciendo le daría un infarto. Sonrió. Por fin el día había mejorado.

Mientras él desaparecía del campo de visión de la chica, ella decidió volver nuevamente a la mesa con sus libros. ¿Qué había hecho? Se había dicho a si misma que no llegaría hasta el final, que ante todo lo pararía y lo único que había salido de su boca era un _si te paras te mato. _Pero aun así había otra parte de ella que estaba completa, contenta. Eran sentimientos contradictorios... Suspiró y cogió el libro que había dejado a medias mientras una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios esperando ansiosa a su nueva sesión de anatomía con el profesor Malfoy. Sabía que no estaba bien, nada bien, pero ya habría tiempo para arrepentirse más tarde. Ahora era el momento de disfrutar y aprender. No por nada era considerada una rata de biblioteca.

**FIN**

¡Y aquí va otro **OS** de nuestra pareja favorita! ¿Cuántas de vosotras querrían estar en el lugar de Hermione?

Ahora toda dar las gracias a Anabelle13, Duhkha, por seguir nuestras historias. A Konnan y a por ponernos en favoritos y a las fabulosas reviews de todos. Anónimos o no, vosotros hacéis realidad nuestro sueño.

Duhkha: Pensamientos cruzados es un OS. Sabemos que os gustan los Dramione así que se avecina una Historia bastante complicada que tendrá muchos capítulos para que disfrutéis de cada personaje. Eso sí, Draco y Hermione serán los protagonistas.

Si anheláis una pasión tan fuerte que pueda incluso destruir a cada uno, preparaos. Se avecina tormenta con la primera historia de más de un capítulo de Dramione.

Al margen de esto, seguiremos escribiendo OS para todos.

Muchas gracias y esperamos vuestras reviews. Prometemos contestarlas.

¡Un fic feliz es un fic con reviews!

**¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
